


Fairy Tales (#48 Tale)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was raised on a Fairy Tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales (#48 Tale)

Neal was raised on a fairy tale. But he didn’t know it at the time.

His mother would start it ‘Once Upon a Time’ the way all good stories should start. The rest of the story was about a brave policeman who righted wrongs, rescued the girl and saved the day. If the brave policeman happened to have his father’s name, well that was just the way the story went.

Neal’s father was long dead when the fairy tale ended. It started with mumbles then whispers then the cold hard truth.

That day Neal learned life doesn’t end with happily ever after.


End file.
